Clawed Wand
by KeeLaraRaven
Summary: InuYasha and gang have registered in Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry. Due to having learn more on 'normal' life outside the Feudal era. Sesshomaru and Kikyo are Professors, within the school.. SessKag
1. The Beginning

Title: HP Ch 1 Clawed Wand

Cross: Harry Potter & InuYasha

Pairings: SessKags

Type: Dark

Rated: K English Romance/General

Summary: InuYasha and gang have registered in Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry. Due to having learn more on 'normal' life outside the Feudal era. Sesshomaru and Kikyo are Professors, within the school..

..o0..inside great hall..0o..

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, it is a pleasure to have you all here today. Hopefully we will have a good year this year, Hm?" Dumbledore looked over the four great houses then continued with his speech. "We have two new teachers. Professor Sesshomaru and Professor Kikyo. Professor Sesshomaru will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts [DADA] and Professor Kikyo will be helping him when she can, otherwise she will be helping Madam Pomfrey with healing. Show them the respect they deserve and should be shown. Now we have some new students this year, who are not first years but fifth and sixth-" Dumbledore was cut off when Filch came in. "Professor Dumbledore, it seems-" Before he too was cut off and the double doors were swung wide open.

"InuYasha!" A female voice yelled, startling everyone in the great hall, grabbing their attention. There was a group of people standing in front of the doors, eight bodies; five males and three females. One female with long black hair pulled her arm away from a male with long silver hair just like the professor at the head table, whom just grabbed it again. "Listen here mutt face, release my woman!" Another male with long hair in a high pony tail demanded, the other three were silent. "InuYasha.." The female voice drew out slowly. "Oh no, she's using that tone again." The other female spoke out, She too had her hair in a high pony tail. "Well he does deserve what's coming." A third male voice spoke with short black hair, they all began moving away from the two.

"You wouldn't dare!" The silver haired male spoke, his dog like ears plastering themselves onto his skull. "Sit!" She almost screeched, everyone watched as he face planted into the floor. "Damn you woman! That hurt." He hissed rubbing his face as he got up. Instantly Sesshomaru stood from his seat and swept gracefully over to the group. "And I'm not your woman Kouga how many times do I need to tell you?" Kagome yelled again. "She's right Kouga, You're betrothed to me remember?" A red headed female huffed. "That was a long time ago Ayame, And I said it was a mistake! I only love Kagome you should know that!" He defended himself before holding onto Kagome's hands. "Believe me Kagome." He almost whined staring at her. Once Sesshomaru made it to the group he spoke out coldly. "Release her wolf, or I'll remove you myself."

The group looked to the Western Lord, Ayame grabbed Kouga by the ear forcing him to release the teenager. "Tenshi." Sesshomaru said, his ember eyes looking over Kagome. Looking up to the Western Lord she smiled and replied. "I am fine koi." With a small nod he focused his attention on the others, Kagome moved closer to him. "Do not touch nor harm my mate again Hanyou." He spoke to the younger silver head. "Or you'll what Sesshomaru? Remove an arm? Send your toad on me?" He sneered, Sesshomaru raised his hand, a small green liquid formed on the tip on his forefinger. "Don't. I don't need you two to tear up this place. As nice as it is, Though, I prefer the Western castle." Kagome intercepted, now noticing all the other people who were watching them all closely. Kikyo had gotten up long ago and was now less than a foot away from the group. "What are iyou/i doing bhere/b you pot of clay?" Sango sneered at Kikyo. The older priestess just ignored her and turned to InuYasha. "I will still drag you to hell with me InuYasha." Her words were frosty, he bared his teeth and glared back. "Like hell you would! Just ibdie/b/i already." Then he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Remember this Kikyo, If you try to purify anyone, I iwill/i take my soul back, and send you to the depth of hell where you belong." Kagome's words were cold, and dead to the undead priestess.

"And you don't deserve Kagome! She should be my mate not yours. I don't understand what she even sees in you! You always have a stick up your ass and you're a cold hearted jackass." He snarled. "Like you would do better mutt face! At lease Sesshomaru has a leveled head on his shoulders, unlike you. you're foul, immature ass!" Kouga growled. The Daiyoukai would of rolled his eyes, then a orb appeared with a bsnap/b! Showed Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The kappa called to the Western Lord. Turning his, along with Kagome's attention to the servant with his two headed staff. "Jaken, why aren't you watching over Rin?" He commented ignoring the murmurs 'House elf'. Kagome looked at the unfamiliar faces. "I wouldn't call him a 'House Elf' unless you'd like to feel his wrath, and he's a Kappa." She scowled turning back to the conversation. "I see, I will take care of them, stay here with Kagome." With that Sesshomaru turned into an orb and vanished. "Lady Kagome!" Jaken called looking to the young woman.

"Hello Jaken, how is Rin and Shippo doing?" She had a smirk on her face, Jaken squawked, before bowing slightly. "Rin and him are fine, Kagome-Sama." He responded taking his place next to her, staff intact. InuYasha turned to Jaken. "What are you doing here you toad?" He gruffed, annoyed. "You insufferable Hanyou! I am watching over Lady Kagome, until Lord Sesshomaru returns." Jaken turned his nose in the air and ignored InuYasha, whom growled silently. "Silence!" A voice boomed, obviously had enough of the show. Every head turned to Dumbledore, a sparkle in his eye. "As I was saying before hand, we have new students this year." His hand out stretched to the group, a mew was heard, but ignored. "They are all fifth and sixth years. When your name is called, will you please sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head, when your house is called please go to the proper table." Everything was silent. "InuYasha, please come forth" Professor McGonagall spoke out clearly, with a grumble InuYasha went to the front and plopped down on the stool, his doggy ears covered by the hat.

"Yes, I see such bravery, and boldness inside you. Some darkness, but stubbornness as well." It spoke, a snort coming from the hanyou. "Gryffindor!" Once said InuYasha got up, slowly making his way to the table. "Up Next, Kagome Higurashi." She called out. "Like she's a real lady." The hanyou muttered a little too loudly, knowing what the kappa would say. "Why you!-" Jaken Started. "No Jaken, I will handle him, perhaps he'd like to see his brother again, maybe a little too soon." With that she flicked her wand, and InuYasha was gone. "Let Sesshomaru handle him." She murmured. "Kagome Higurashi." McGonagall called out again. "That's Lady Kagome to you!" Jaken he spoke out to the witch, then almost shrieked, running up to catch with his royal lady. "Jaken, they don't know of my Royal status here, remember?" She rang to the kappa. "Forgive me Kagome-Sama!" He apologized, sending a glare to the elder witch. "Royalty, you?" Someone boldly called from one the tables, Kagome stopped and turned to them silently. A red headed male called out; Ron Weasley. "How dare you question Lady Kagome! If Lord-" The kappa nearly raged. "Jaken, silence." She spoke, impassively. Absolutely no emotion in her voice. "Yes, Royalty. I am the mate of Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands in Japan, which is where he disappeared to. Since I am a mate to the Lord, I would be stated as a Queen in your English terms. I will not put up with insults, as you've just seen, the imbecile whom I've just made disappear is his brother, which I'm sure right now Sesshomaru is probably shredding out of pure annoyance and irritation." She mused, Ron asked in a confused manner. "What is a mate?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "A mate, in demon term would be husband, wife, or life partner, in English, someone whom the person is with in a relationship." She was growing irritated right now, then she turned ignoring him making her way to the stool.

Jaken followed Kagome at her heels, then stood at her other side once she sat down. "Difficult, very difficult. You're a interesting one indeed. Yes. You have so much power, there is a pureness in your heart, but a dark desire as well. You are a priestess and a witch, are you not? You have the rein of power that would make you fit perfectly within Slytherin, but you hold boldness, courage, your bravery is outstanding, you have a certain fairness. Yes, a hard worker, intelligence, your knowledge with your wit is deep. You have a cunning side to you, friendship is undying, and you will not back down as easily. But where to put you." The sorting hat grew silent, almost as if thinking, Kagome's eyes was looking, though unseeing everything, as if not there completely, yet listening to every word. "You're very difficult to place, You have an air of authority, you seek power, only not lustful. Hm.. Yes. Slytherin and Gryffindor would be your best, you would grow, would you need it though? No... Gryffindor! I shall say this, You would be great in Slytherin, if I made the best choice, only in time will it tell." Once the hat was off her head Kagome made her way to the table, Jaken standing behind her but slightly to her side.

"Tenshi." Sesshomaru called, Kagome looked up, Jaken's eyes almost budging out. "Sesshy, What happened? Now I have to bandage you up, you should know better!" Kagome scolded him in japanese, then turned to Jaken. "You know what to do Jaken." Then she turned back to Sesshomaru with a frown. "Take off your haori, once we're in a private or closed off place I need your kimono top come off, to see how bad it is." She then held out her hand for his haori and pelt, which Sesshomaru handed to her without a word. Everyone watched, turning back to English, "Jaken, watch InuYasha, while we're gone." Looking to Dumbledore she and a bleeding Sesshomaru left the great hall. "Kagome is mad, I know she is, and I wouldn't be surprised of what happens when they get back." Sango talked to Miroku, watching Jaken and InuYasha.

Sighing they entered a room in a dorm she guessed was his, there was one bed alone. Sitting down on it she shook her head collecting his kimono top settling it next to the pelt and haori. Cleaning the wound then flicking her wand causing the wound to close and vanish. Sesshomaru searched for a clean kimono top and put on his haori, keeping his pelt on his bed, heading back down to the great hall. The doors swung open, showing the pair, Kagome made her way to InuYasha, Jaken dodged to the side; out of her way. "How dare you InuYasha! For the injury you gave my mate I should have you exiled! But I wont. Instead I will punish you the way I see fit! You will get Tetsusaiga and you will meet me outside, bnow/b." She grounded out, in rage, her wand almost drilled into his throat as her miko powers licked at her clothes and skin, her hair almost frizzing up, and her blue eyes seem to glow. "She's really pissed! Why isn't Sesshomaru stopping her?" Sango cursed loudly, a few people at their table looked to them then back to what was happening. "You are forgetting Kagome is the Lady of the Western lands my dear Sango, He's letting her do what he thinks is fit. And I doubt he'll get in that, she looks close to changing her forms." Miroku replied. Dumbledore and the rest stared appalled by the girl, few standing up to stop the madness. "I wouldn't get involved, unless you'd rather deal with her wrath right now." Sesshomaru's cold voice called out, stopping the wizards and witches in their thoughts, and paths.

"Jaken, fetch me Tetsusaiga and Shihana then meet us outside, now." She stared back at the hanyou on the other end of her wand. "Yes Kagome-Sama." With that he disappeared. "Outside InuYasha." He moved away from her but headed towards the door Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, his two brothers, Ayame, and Sesshomaru followed. The whole great hall went into an uproar. "I bet you she'll kill him." Draco smirked, he along with Crabbe and Goyal already heading outside. The rest of Hogwarts too went outside, other murmuring to friends, the teachers worried and laced with concern. Kagome, InuYasha and the rest of their group stopped in center field on the Quidditch field. Everyone piled into the stands anticipation rolling off of them in waves. Jaken returned with Tetsusaiga and Shihana, Kagome's katana had a red hilt with black cherry blossom on it and etched into the blade the symbol of death also on the hilt.

Her friends moved out of the way, Sesshomaru spoke out clear and loud. "You know the rules already, since there can not be death in this one, first person who can not stand or continue on loses." With that they moved next to the stands. Unsheathing her sword she aimed it to the hanyou, whom in turn mocked her move. Then everything moved fast, the two bodies were close to blurs, the only sound to be heard was metal clashing with metal, or cloth being ripped, grunts and hisses. None of the wizards or witches seen people fight like this before here. Kagome darted away from the male her rage simmering down to anger. She growled loudly, jumping away to look herself over. She had few cuts, some of her clothing was ripped from the swords tip. InuYasha was covered in cuts. It continued on for another five minutes before she pinned him down; her foot to his chest, Shihana to his throat. Her eyes were smoldering and she was heaving. "You lose InuYasha" With that she fell over onto the grass with a bthump/b, her eyes closed.

"Lady Kagome!" Jaken shrieked, her friends rushing to her side. Madam Pomfrey set on healing the royal female's wounds once done Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and walked to the castle. "Everyone will go to the great hall and eat! Afterwards you will head to your dormitories. Goodnight." Dumbledore rang out then vanished. Every witch, and wizard went back to the great hall; excitement buzzing through them all. Sesshomaru and Kagome were no where in sight.

...o0o...

This is a Harry Potter and InuYasha crossover.

If you're wondering where the others were placed at are;-

..o0o..

Ginta and Hakkaku - Hufflepuff

kagome - Gryffindor

inuyasha -Gryffindor

koga/kouga - Hufflepuff

Miroku - Ravenclaw

sango - Ravenclaw

Ayame - Hufflepuff


	2. Baka

Title: HP Ch 2 - Clawed Wand

Cross: Harry Potter & InuYasha

Pairings: SessKags,

Type: Dark

Rated: K - English - Romance/General

Summary: InuYasha and gang have registered in Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry. Due to having learn more on 'normal' life outside the Feudal era. Sesshomaru and Kikyo are Professors, within the school..

"InuYasha you baka! She could of killed you, if not she would have gone into her other form, and you know how she could get!" Sango yelled at him, dinner was over and some were going to their dorms for the night. "Yeah, well Sesshomaru deserved it." He said and winced. "You deserve every injury you got." She said and followed her house members, Miroku shaking his head and followed his beloved, Kirara mewed and jumped onto the monks shoulder. Kouga stared at InuYasha and added his two cents in. "They're right mutt face, as much as we all dislike Lord Sesshomaru, you did deserve what you got. Though even I have to say as scary and dangerous Kagome is when that angry, she was hot." He grinned, only to receive a hit to the head by Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku snickering, but agreed with their leader. "Kagome should have been my mate, not my brother's." InuYasha grumbled. "She's better off with Lord Sesshomaru other than you InuYasha, he treats her better. When she first came to the feudal era, you treated her like crap! So it's only natural she picked him over you. Besides, you were always after Kikyo, clay pot and all! She's dead for Kami sake, she waited for you, and you pushed her away, she even went home numerous times, so many you can't even count how many any more, you're such a baka!" Ayame preached before walking away, her brothers following.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to InuYasha and Kouga who were still arguing. "Man that girl is scary." Ron said once they stood off to InuYasha's side, the two males looked at the trio. Kouga snorted. "You should see her in her Inu-form, this was nothing. Though she was pretty damn close to turning on mutt face here, even then I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would of interfered with it." Kouga stated. The trio looked confused. "Inu-form? You mean she's not human." Harry asked, right when Draco and his goons walked by, the three stopping to listen. "Of course Kagome isn't human. She's now a youkai, a inu-youkai. Lord Sesshomaru is a inu Daiyoukai, mutt face here is a hanyou, part human and inu. I, myself along with my brothers and Ayami are wolf youkai." He explained. "Youkai, you mean as in demon, and Hanyou as in half-breed?" Hermione asked, a bit amazed. Draco moved closer to the group. "How did she become a demon, was she always one?" Harry questioned. "She was born human, and through mating. Which we do for life, most of the time if one mate dies, so does the other. You should look it all up yourself, though you wont get much on mating or our life from books. Anyways mutt face you're on your own." Then Kouga left.

"Feh, who needs him. Damn wolf, never good for anything." InuYasha grumbled, everyone else heading to bed, the trio going over what they learned in their heads. Yes, in the morning they would have to look through it all.

...o0o..

This is 2009 marked.


End file.
